1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board manufacture method, a wiring board, and an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a wiring board used in an electrical connection, a wiring body manufactured by winding electrical wire around a divided cylindrical bodies with a plurality of terminal blocks provided thereon, wiring the electrical wire into a desired form making use of a plurality of accommodating sections for the plurality of terminal blocks, fixing the electrical wire to the accommodating sections with pressure connection terminals attached to the terminal blocks and also connected to the electrical wire, and reforming the electrical wire into the desired form has been proposed (Refer to Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 11-165544).
In the manufacture method disclosed in the application above, however, when reforming the wired electrical wire by bending it, the plurality of terminal blocks are hung down from the electrical wire, which is unstable, and therefore it is difficult to reform the electrical wire into a desired form, and in addition, a facility having a substantially complicated structure is required for manufacturing a wiring body, namely a wiring board, and in addition the production cost of the wiring board is disadvantageously expensive. Further, in the manufacture method described above, the electrical wire is bent many times for reforming, so that sometimes the attached pressure connection terminal may be removed from the terminal block, which requires a laborious work and makes the product quality unstable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a wiring board which can be manufactured with a production facility having a simple structure, enables reduction of the production cost, and can be produced without not requiring laborious works and with stable product quality as well as to provide the wiring board and an electrical connection box in which the wiring board is used.
To achieve the object described above, the wiring board manufacture method according to the present invention comprising a step of winding, around an insulating plate with a number of electrical wire grooves each for placing an electrical wire therein and a number of terminal groove formed at positions corresponding to the electrical wire grooves in which the attached pressure connection terminal is connected to the electrical wire, making use of the electrical wire groove; a step of cutting the electrical wire wound around the insulating plate at a desired position; and step of attaching the pressure connection terminal at a desired position in the number of terminal grooves.
Preferably, a step of cutting the electrical wire at a desired position in the step of winding the electrical wire around the insulating plate making use of the electrical wire grooves.
Also preferably, the pressure connection terminal has a plurality of push-in sections or a plurality of tab terminals.
Preferably, the electrical wire is wound by rotating the insulating plate.
Further to achieve the object described above, the wiring board according to the present invention comprises an insulating plate having a number of electrical wire grooves provided at a specified space therebetween and also a number of terminal grooves formed at positions corresponding to the electrical wire grooves; an electrical wire wound around the insulating plate making use of desired ones among the number of electrical wire grooves and cut at a desired position; and pressure connection terminal attached to the terminal groove.
Preferably the pressure connection terminal has a plurality of push-in sections or a plurality of tab terminals.
Also preferably, the insulating plate is made from a synthetic resin including polypropylene and polybutylene telephthalate.
Further to achieve the object described above, in the electrical connection box according to the present invention, the wiring board manufactured according to the manufacture method described above is manufactured in the state where the wiring board is accommodated in a casing with a connector housing.
Preferably the casing described above has an upper case and a lower case.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be clarified by referring to the description below based on the attached drawings.